As this kind of background-art technique, there is a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The background-art technique is a hydraulic excavator such as a compact excavator. The compact excavator is provided with a travel base, an upperstructure, a boom swing bracket, a working device and a counterweight. The travel base and the upperstructure constitute a body. The boom swing bracket, i.e. a swing post, is disposed in a position on a front side of a swing frame of the upperstructure and can swing in a left/right direction. The working device is attached to the boom swing bracket and includes hydraulic cylinders. The counterweight is disposed in a rear part of the swing frame of the upperstructure to secure weight balance with the working device. An operator's seat is disposed on the swing frame of the upperstructure. A handrail constituting a structure is disposed in a position on a front face of the upperstructure, i.e. in a position in front of the operator's seat. In addition, there are provided a pair of shafts, i.e. an upper shaft and a lower shaft which are disposed respectively in an upper side and a lower side with a space therebetween and extend vertically to connect the boom swing bracket to the swing frame of the upperstructure forming the body. A boom forming the working device and a boom cylinder are attached to the boom swing bracket.
In addition, the background-art technique is provided with a plurality of hydraulic hoses. The hydraulic hoses pass through the aforementioned space formed between the pair of shafts, and extend upwards so as to pass between a pair of opposite side plates of the boom swing bracket. Pressure oil for driving the hydraulic cylinders such as the boom cylinder, an arm cylinder, etc. included in the working device is guided through the hydraulic hoses. The hydraulic hoses are mounted in hose clamps to be retained thereby in the boom swing bracket. The hose clamps are attached to a wall plate to which a pair of side plates are fixed.